


Buttercream

by eroticincubi



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Collar, Established Relationship, F/M, Sex, Smut, Spanking, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticincubi/pseuds/eroticincubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The safety word is "Buttercream".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttercream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_KitsuneNeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_KitsuneNeko/gifts).



> A short smutty gift I made for a friend, with Artie and her OC Kaya Jones (2P!Native America).

"The safety word is 'Buttercream'." 

Kaya smiled as she took a step back to admire her handy work. Oh yes, her sweet, sweet Arthur who was looking so pre-packaged and pretty, was currently on all fours on their large bed with a spiked pink collar around his neck along with diamond studded letters that spelled the word "slut" across it. He also had a fox tail butt plug buried deep inside his arse along with a black cotton blindfold which covered his eyes.

Her hubby was a gorgeous submissive sight to behold. Artie was well oiled and prepared, his body trembling with anticipation and the small whimpering noises that managed to escape his perfectly pink bitten lips... oh he was so mouthwatering that Kaya could barely contain herself. In her left hand she held a plastic glitter pink cock ring to further intensify her husband's pleasure.

"Y-yes dear," Artie stuttered and licks his lips nervously; he was so fucking cute.

Placing the ring around the base of his trembling leaking cock and around the full soft sacks of his bollocks, Kaya took her time slowly wanting nothing more than to enjoy each passing second; they were going to have so much fun or at least she was going to.

Artie gritted his teeth at the feel of the constriction surrounding his groin, the pressure of wanting to combust grew as he made a tiny yelp; a clear bead of fluid dripped lazily from the tiny slit of his cock down to the sheets below him.

Kaya ran her hand gently over the smooth freckled skin of her sweetheart's arse, she could feel Artie slightly tremble while her hand switches cheeks until she held her hand back and gave it a rude swat followed by another swat to the other cheek. At instant contact the area began to turn a lovely shade of pink.

"Mmm you're terribly irresistible my love," Kaya purrs as she now kneels behind her husband, her hands tracing and teasing each inch if his skin. Her fingertips ran invisible little lines up his arms, over his shoulders, down his back and behind the backs of his freckled legs, "If I could kiss at each little freckle..."

As she began to kiss his body lower and lower she had been reaching for another toy she had placed on the bed previous to dressing Artie in his current attire: a double sided strap on, complete with a real like silicone feel to it.

"Oh Kaya... Kaya..." Artie groaned just as his wife gently twists the fox tail until the pointed edge makes a loud sucking wet pop; Artie releases a soft gasp and the shiny gaping dark hole twitches invitingly while Kaya licks her suddenly dry lips. Holding onto either side of the smaller man's hips, the buxom woman guides the tip of the strap on to the prepared opening, Artie cries out, his arse lifts higher to accommodate the new prong filling him.

"Ka-Kaya! N-not so fast, wait!"

"Sorry baby, I couldn't resist," the woman grunts and kisses at the freckled shoulders one right after the other in apology for her enthusiasm.

The moment she felt the top of her thighs touch the back of her husband's, she stayed there until he was no longer trembling; one hand wrapped around his middle while her other hand removes the blindfold, "I want to look into your eyes when I fuck you." Kaya murmurs and captures his lips with hers.

"Mmrrph!" Artie muffled just as he felt those warm slim fingered hands bracing at his hips so that her own could now rock into and out of him. After a few slow strokes her thrusts became a bit more demanding and she even went as far as hold him down by the back of his neck.

"Buh! Buh!" Artie mewls between each thrust Kaya plows into him. His back had begun to ache at the rough angle she held him in.

"Come on dear," Kaya whispers behind him just above his left ear; she was bending over to further fill her husband's freckled arsehole with the well endowed strap on.

"Naugh!" Artie whines with the thick fullness buried deep inside him, the flesh like tip grazed the edge of his prostate; his wife feels him shudder a tormented sob.

Kaya grins and chuckles, her lips gently kissing his nearest shoulder, "You can do much better than that my little freckled angel, don't be a little pussy." 

"Ka-Kaya!" Artie moans and pushes back feeling the cock head of the strap on press and rub at the gland inside him once more, "O-oh!"

"Mmm Artie... this new toy of mine isn't nearly as good as you. Can I have your cock inside me? Please baby, please say yes, I need it..." she whispers breathlessly against his pulse, the only reply Artie could offer her was a mewling whimper.

"What was that my love?"

Artie muffles another reply between his pressed lips to which Kaya gives his left nipple a deft little pinch, "Say again cupcake?"

"B-buttercream!"

"Oh again baby..."

"Buttercream!" Artie shouts the word over and over like a mantra, "Buttercream! Buttercream! BUTTERCREAM!"

Kaya slowly slides herself out of Artie's stretched out hole and removes the strap on quickly, however just as she finally welcomes her husband deeply inside her warm folds did he release violently inside her. Kaya gasps and stiffens in his lap as she felt burst after thick burst of his seed jetting against her womb. She opens her eyes and looks down at Artie while her sweet darling husband had the look of satisfaction on his perfectly adorable face.

"You little cheater..." she smiled and runs her thumb gently across his lips, "I wasn't ready for that." 

"I-I suh-suppose you ha-have to puh-punish me?" Artie fought for breath while grinning too keenly for her liking.

"I suppose I should, after all someone's gotta clean all this cream out of me."

...


End file.
